Like Real People Do
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: Hiccup, now that he's seventeen, has a lot of problems. Like the fact that he just now got his growth spurt. And that he has to spend a week aboard ship fighting seasickness. And that he has to spend that week hiding from Astrid Hofferson so she doesn't realize how gawky and seasick and totally in love with her he is. It's fine, though. Astrid already has everything under control.


Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon belongs to Dreamworks, not me.

* * *

Now that he was seventeen, Hiccup _really _hoped that no one in Berk remembered his terrible penchant for seasickness.

It had become something of a legend when he was little. His father took him out to sea for the first time when he was five, and it...it hadn't ended well. Well, it kind of ended well. He did save everyone. But the pride he could take in becoming the hero was rather tempered by throwing up multiple times.

He made it a point after that to avoid going on ships as much as possible. It got a lot easier after Toothless came around, because who needed ships when you could fly on a dragon? And he never got dragonsick. Flightsick? Something like that. In any case, he was fine. It didn't bother him.

So in the meantime, he hoped everyone forgot. They could forget about five-year-old Hiccup, was tiny and polite and thoughtful and terrified of spiders and thunder and loud noises and was perpetually, horribly seasick when he got on boats. He was seventeen now, and his growth spurt had finally hit. Sure, he was constantly running into doorframes now that he didn't remember how tall he was and growing pains kept him awake at night and none of his clothes fit properly anymore (much less his prosthetic), but he was finally starting to look like a grownup.

But he didn't particularly feel like a grownup, however, when Stoick announced that he was going to have to go to Arendelle for his cousin's wedding, and that he was going to have to travel by ship.

"Dad, come on, seriously?" Hiccup pleaded, his spoon falling from his hand. "Can't I just take Toothless?"

"Be reasonable, son, that's too long a flight for him," Stoick said.

Hiccup debated leaving the dinner table out of protest, but all this growing was making him a million times hungrier than usual. He shoveled another bite of fish stew in his mouth. "Aren't you coming to Arendelle?" he asked.

Stoick shook his head. "I've got too much here in Berk to attend to," he said. "But someone has to represent the Vikings at the wedding. We weren't able to attend your cousin's coronation, and I still feel guilty about that."

"Why didn't you go, exactly?" Gobber asked.

"_Someone_ lost a leg after killing the Red Death and slept for two weeks."

"Ah. Now I remember."

Stoick patted Hiccup's arm. "Someone's got to represent the Vikings, and as the heir to the tribe, you're the best bet," he said. "And I'm sending Astrid with you."

Hiccup choked. "What?" he spluttered, spitting stew across the table. "Astrid is- what is- I don't-"

"Stop stammering like that, son!" Stoick laughed. "She's practically your intended already, if you'd just get up the nerve to talk to her parents." Hiccup felt his ears turning a humiliating shade of red. "Might as well bring her with you to the wedding and show her off as your future bride."

Gobber chortled. Hiccup dropped his head to the table and banged his forehead against it. "Dad, stop," he moaned.

"It'll be fine," Stoick reassured him. "I'll send you off in two weeks' time on my best ship. And with Gobber, to keep an eye on you two."

Gobber saluted. "No funny business," he said cheerfully. "Not till you're married!"

Hiccup slunk further down in his chair, his entire face tomato red. "I'm going to die," he mumbled.

But he didn't die, and in two weeks' time he found himself boarding the ship reluctantly. He had fancy new clothes ("because you have to look nice for the wedding!" everyone kept telling him) and a new prosthetic that still felt a little strange (but was at least the right length so he wasn't hobbling unevenly anymore) and a very strong gut feeling that this trip was going to end badly.

Astrid linked her arm through his as they walked up the gangplank. "I'm so excited," she said. "I've never been to Arendelle before. What's it like?"

"Eh, quiet," Hiccup said. "Lots of lakes and trees. No dragons, they don't fly that far south." Toothless, trotting behind them, warbled unhappily. "No, it'll be fine, bud. They'll love you."

"What are your cousins like?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup stepped gingerly onto the deck of the ship. They hadn't even left yet and the slight lazy rocking was already making him nervous. "Exactly alike and completely different at the same time," he said. "Elsa's the older one; she's queen. She's quiet, but sweet. Really funny when you get to know her." He held out his hand and helped Astrid climb onto the deck, even though she didn't even need the help. "Anna's hilarious. She always says the first thing that comes to her mind and doesn't stop to think about anything. At some point I'll have to tell you about the pig, pie, ocean thing."

"She's the one getting married, right?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup nodded. "Yep," he said. "I've never been to an Arendelle wedding before, but apparently they're pretty formal. Sorry my dad made you come with me."

"Oh, it probably won't be that bad," Astrid said. She elbowed him lightly in the side. "Besides, now you get to see me all dressed up."

Hiccup ducked his head, pretending be very interested in the waves bobbing lazily beneath him. All that did was make him dizzier. Luckily, he was saved by Gobber stomping past them.

"Ready to go, kids?" he asked cheerfully. "Time to set sail." He clapped a hand on Hiccup's back. "Hope you get your sealegs quick, it'll be a week before we get to Arendelle."

Hiccup choked. A week. A week stuck on a ship. He was going to die. But he couldn't let Astrid know that he was about to die. It was going to be difficult.

The first few days passed by without incident. The seas were calm, leaving him vaguely nauseated but not completely down for the count. Mostly he was just bored. There wasn't much to do at sea. He took Toothless out for flights (which helped the seasickness a _lot_, thank goodness) and he spent a lot of time sketching or napping.

And then there was Astrid.

He couldn't avoid her. Not that he was actively trying to (except for when he felt _tremendously _sick, and then he seriously considered throwing himself overboard). But it was just...everywhere he went, there was Astrid. Sitting on the prow of the ship sharpening her ax, taking the helm just to give herself something to do, sleeping in the cot six feet away from him. And that was probably the worst. He kept waking up and seeing her lying there, her expression sweet and peaceful in sleep, her long golden hair draped around her face, her hands folded under her cheek like an innocent angel.

(And then Gobber would let out an almighty snore that echoed through the wall and ruin everything, and he would realize he was _staring at Astrid Hofferson in the middle of the night_, and he'd hastily roll over and stare at the wall and try not to think about anything that wasn't Astrid Hofferson related.)

It wasn't until the fourth day of the trip that things got bad.

The storm came up out of nowhere, it seemed like. He'd been sitting on the deck, drawing idly, with Toothless pressed up against his back, when three big fat raindrops plopped on the back of his neck. He looked up, squinting, to see a gray sky and heavy clouds.

"Look at that, storm's a-brewing," Gobber said.

"No kidding," Astrid said, sliding down from her perch on the prow. "It's going to be pretty bad. Look at the waves."

Hiccup looked reluctantly. The waves were turning white and choppy, breaking against the hull of the boat. "Oh, the gods hate me," he mumbled under his breath.

Rain was coming down in earnest now, soaking his clothes and his sketchbook. Toothless bounded across the deck and tried to bite the drops. "You two take the dragon and get below," Gobber said. "I'll handle this. It's just a little rainstorm."

"Little?" Astrid repeated as she lifted the hatch and ducked down the ladder into the hold. "Well, if he thinks it's just a _little_ storm."

Hiccup gave Toothless a nudge into the hold before following him. "I guess it could always be worse," he said. "At least there's no thunder and lightning."

"I guess you're right," Astrid said. His metal foot slipped on a rung of the ladder and he stumbled, nearly falling backwards onto the floor. Astrid caught him around his waist. "You all right?"

"Yeah, just not so good with climbing," Hiccup said. He was suddenly keenly aware of Astrid's firm grip on his waist, her thumbs pressing against his hipbones.

Apparently she noticed at the same time he did, because she dropped her hands hurriedly like she'd been burned. "So what are we supposed to do now?" she asked, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes.

Hiccup braced himself against the ladder as the boat rocked beneath his feet, his stomach flipping unpleasantly. "I kind of want to get dry clothes, for one thing," he said.

"Probably a good idea," Astrid said, looking down at her soaked skirt. She whipped around to look at him, arching an eyebrow. "But if I'm changing, you'd better not look."

"No! I wouldn't! I mean, we're not at that stage in our relationship- I mean, I'm not saying we have a relationship, it's just-"

Astrid put him out of his misery by taking his dry clothes out of his trunk and tossing them into his face. "Just go to your corner and change," she said. "And don't look at me till I say you can."

"Okay, okay," he said, grabbing his clothes and turning around to face the corner. "Ow!"

"What'd you do?"

He rubbed his forehead. "Forgot there was a beam there," he sighed.

"You and your growth spurt," Astrid said, but there was a smile in her voice. Hiccup wrestled his soaked tunic over his head, trying to keep his balance. Between the movement of the ship and the rapidly rising goose egg on his forehead, he was starting to feel dizzy. "So about these cousins of yours...how exactly are they related to you?"

Hiccup tried to dry his hair with an only slightly damp part of his tunic. "It's a little complicated," he said. "Anna and Elsa's parents were Stephan and Sofia. Sofia was my mother's cousin on her father's side. So we're not super related, just kind of related." He struggled to put his arms through his sleeves. "But the big thing is that with weddings and funerals and stuff like that, royal families are expected to send at least one representative. We got out of going to Elsa's coronation because of the whole Red Death thing, but we don't have an excuse now."

"Wait, so you're considered a royal?"

Hiccup could feel the back of his neck heating up. "Well, kinda," he said. "My dad's chief of Berk, and he's the leader of the Viking council, and I'm his heir, so…"

"Are you kidding me?" Astrid laughed. "Please tell me they're going to announce you as Prince Hiccup."

Hiccup fumbled to unbuckle the straps of his prosthetic. "Well, yeah, they usually do," he mumbled to the floor.

"That's so cute!" Astrid howled. "Prince Hiccup. Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Oh, gods, that's hilarious."

He huffed in frustration. "It's not that hilarious," he said, his fingers still tugging on the buckles. His ears were roaring and his stomach felt tight. "It's- ugh!"

He fell backwards, landing hard on his tailbone, and snagged his finger along a sharp side of his prosthetic. "Are you all right?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah," he grumbled. "I think."

"You think? What'd you do?"

"Um," he said. "Fell over. Cut my finger. And…" The ship lurched at the push of an unusually large wave. Hiccup closed his eyes.

"And what?"

"Nothing," he said, praying he wasn't going to throw up on the floor.

Astrid sighed heavily. "Are you dressed?" she asked.

"Halfway," he said. "I'm not going to bother changing my pants. Too much hassle."

He stiffened at the sound of footsteps behind him. "Relax," Astrid said. She tucked her hands under his arms and hoisted him to his feet. "Better?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said, wavering on his feet. "I think."

Of course the ship had to roll again and he wavered forward, stumbling over his own feet. Astrid caught him before he fell. "Geez, Hiccup, what's wrong with you?" she asked, her arms tight around his waist.

"I hate ships!" he blurted out, scrambling to regain his footing. "I can't stand up, I'm going crazy from being trapped in here, and I'm- I'm…"

"Seasick?" Astrid suggested helpfully. His mouth dropped open. "Don't look at me like that. Everyone in Berk remembers how you threw up all over your dad's boots the first time you got on a ship."

"I was five," Hiccup muttered, staring pointedly over the top of her head. When did he get tall enough to do that?

"And you've been wandering around for the past four days looking absolutely green," Astrid said. "It's not really that hard to figure out." She squeezed his waist lightly. "Now do you want to take your leg off and lie down?"

He sighed. "Yes," he said.

She let go of him and he wobbled drunkenly to his narrow bed, the ship rocking too hard for him to keep his balance, and he sank down on it in relief. Astrid knelt down beside him and unlatched the buckles of his prosthetic. "I know you don't like wearing it when it's raining, you get blisters," she said as she tugged it away. "Did you bring your crutches with you?"

He nodded. He had no idea she'd noticed.

Astrid set his prosthetic leg aside and smoothed the fabric of his leggings over his knee, her callused fingers cool and strangely gentle. "Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it," she said. She stood up and walked over to her trunk, and he blinked in surprise. She'd taken off all of her armor and was wearing a plain red dress with embroidery along the hem. Her damp hair was unbraided and draped around her shoulders. She paused. "What are you staring at?"

"You, uh...you look different without your armor," he stammered.

Astrid shrugged, a lock of wet hair falling over her shoulder. "Wet armor gives _me_ blisters," she said. She sat down beside him, tucking her legs underneath her and setting aside a small box, and picked up his hand. "How did you manage to cut your finger on your leg?"

"I'm not sure," he said unhappily. "Maybe it still has some rough edges. I kind of rushed getting it done. I was tired of walking around with one leg shorter than the other."

She pulled a soft cloth out of the kit, cupped his hand in hers, and dabbed at the thin line of blood on his finger. "Probably should fix that," she said.

"Yeah, probably," he echoed. He watched, mesmerized, as Astrid deftly wrapped a bandage around his cut finger. She tied it off neatly, then lifted his hand to her lips and, with her eyes still locked on his, kissed it lightly.

"There," she said. "All better."

He was pretty sure he wasn't breathing anymore.

Astrid dropped his hand. "Now will you stop hurting yourself?" she said, exasperated. "I can't spend the rest of my life patching you up, you know."

"Well, you know, I just can't help myself," he said.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "So what are we supposed to do now that we're trapped in here?" she said. "There's no way I'm going to go above deck until the rain stops."

"Yeah, me neither," Hiccup said. He shrugged. "We could play rock, leaf, hammer?"

Astrid shot him a look. "What are we, six years old?" she said. She stretched out her arms, her shoulders popping. "Let's play...two truths and a lie." She grinned at him. "I'll start."

Hiccup swallowed hard.

"Number one- my middle name is Beatrice," she said. "Number two- my favorite color is green. Number three- I'm the first girl born in the Hofferson family in three generations." She looked at him slyly from under her lashes. "Which one is the lie?"

"Well, your favorite color is blue, so...that one," Hiccup said.

She smiled, leaning back against the wall. "You win that round," she said.

He screwed up his face. "Wait, so your middle name is Beatrice?" he said. "_Beatrice_?"

Her cheeks flushed pink. "It's your turn now," she said. "Go on."

"All right, fine," he said. He leaned back on his hands. "I didn't start talking till I was two, my favorite color is red, and I'm allergic to eel. Go."

Astrid frowned. "Your favorite color is definitely red," she said. "And I don't know about when you started talking, but I've never seen you eat eel before. So I'm guessing you're allergic."

"Yep," he sighed. "It's great." He slid back against the wall, crossing his arms over his stomach. "This game isn't all that exciting."

"My turn," Astrid said, ignoring him. "So. I've broken my arm three times, I'm absolutely terrible at ax-fighting, and I've been in love with you since I was fifteen."

"Oh, come on, there's no way you're terrible at ax-" Hiccup started to say. He froze.

"There it is," Astrid said.

He didn't know what was making him want to throw up more, the shock or the ship shifting under him.

"Your eyes look like they're going to pop out," Astrid snickered.

"What did you do that for?" Hiccup said, his voice spiraling up.

"Do what?"

"You can't just say something like that and sit there laughing at me!" Hiccup protested.

"What, you mean you didn't know?" Astrid said. She titled her head and looked him up and down. "Oh gods. You didn't know."

"No, I mean…" He took a deep breath. If he'd had his leg on or his crutches were closer he would definitely try to leave. Maybe she planned this. "I mean...I've had a crush on you since I was thirteen. And I've spent the past couple of years trying to not be weird around because...the crush hasn't gone away. It's gotten worse. But I just...sometimes you punch me and sometimes you kiss me, and I don't know what that means, so I end up just...being really awkward!"

Astrid was smiling at him, shaking her head. "You adorable little potato," she said. "I punch because I love. You should know that by now."

She punched him lightly, her knuckles barely brushing his upper arm. "Oh," he said stupidly.

"But hey," she said. "Maybe we're at the point...that there can be more kissing than punching."

She sidled closer, her hand brushing against his thigh, and pressed her lips against his. Hiccup's whole body felt like it was buzzing. He kissed her back, his lips moving against her softly, matching hers.

Astrid pulled back a little bit. "Mm," she said, her breath warm against his cheek. "There. That clear a few things up for you?"

"A few," he whispered. "Did you really call me a potato?"

She laughed and leaned forward, kissing him again, her hands resting on his thighs for balance. Hiccup placed his hands over hers as he kissed her back, running his thumbs along the curves of her slender fingers. Her hair fell over her shoulder, brushing his cheek. He gathered up the nerve to touch it, twining a blonde lock around his fingertips.

The ship lurched under them and they fell apart, her hair sliding from his hand. Hiccup felt hot and cold and prickly all over. Astrid's hands were still on his thighs. "But really," she said. She eyed him thoughtfully, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I think I do now," he said. He tried to think of something to say, something dramatic and memorable and romantic, but the ship leaned too far to the side and he ended up tumbling forward on top of Astrid. "Oh gods…Astrid, I really hate to ruin this moment, but I'm going to throw up."

Astrid sighed. "Only you, Hiccup," she said. She leaned around the edge of the bed and picked up a bucket, setting it in front of him. "There. Go for it."

He nodded at her gratefully before grabbing the bucket and hurling up his guts. _Great_, he thought. _The girl of my dreams just told me she loved me. She just kissed me. And now I'm throwing up in front of her._

He felt a gentle touch on his shoulders. Astrid rubbed her fingertips in circles up and down his spine, settling at the achy spot at the small of his back. The pent-up tension start to drain. "You're fantastic," he mumbled.

"I know," she said.

He ducked his head to throw up again. Astrid kept rubbing his back. "I really did think I'd outgrown being seasick," he said.

"Seeing as how you just now got your growth spurt, there's still plenty of time for you to outgrow it," she grinned. He rolled his eyes. "You done?"

"For now, I guess," he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Astrid took the bucket and stood up; he closed his eyes to fight against another wave of dizziness. Maybe he was dead. Maybe that's why all this was happening. This was just some weird fever dream on the way to Valhalla.

"Drink this," Astrid said, taking his fingers and wrapping them around the cup of water she held in her hand. "And next time, you're cleaning out your own barf bucket."

"Duly noted," he said, taking a careful sip of water. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she said. She sat down beside him again, and after a moment she touched the back of her hand lightly to his cheek. "You're warm and you look tired. You should sleep."

"Since when can you tell me what to do?" he grinned.

She tapped her finger against his nose. "I can read you like a book, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," she said. "Lie down."

"Fine," he said. "But you have to be my pillow."

Before she could object he laid down on the bed and rested his head on her knee. "What are you doing?" she said.

"You're my pillow," he repeated, closing his eyes.

Astrid sighed heavily. "Fine," she said. "But only because now I can't move."

He shifted around as he got comfortable and pulled the blanket over himself. Astrid smoothed it out, tucking it around him. "Thanks," he said. "I'm always cold."

"I know," she said, her voice soft.

He was just beginning to drift into that initial haze of sleep when he felt Astrid's fingers gently tangle in his hair. It felt nice, the rhythmic pattern soothing against his scalp. "Are you braiding my hair?" he mumbled.

"Mm-hm."

"I'm gonna look ridiculous."

"It's cute."

"I'm gonna take 'em out."

"That's fine. I'll just braid them again."

Hiccup exhaled slowly, surrendering his argument, and sleepily rubbed his cheek against Astrid's thigh. He pressed a small light kiss against the crook of her knee and sank against her, settling into sleep.

He woke up a little bit when he heard heavy, uneven footsteps in the hold. "What're you up to?" Gobber demanded. "No funny business, remember? Stoick'll murder me!"

Hiccup kept his eyes closed, pretending to be fully asleep. The last thing he wanted was Gobber to give him a hard time.

"Sh," Astrid said calmly. "He doesn't feel well and he's trying to sleep. Don't wake him up."

"Oh," Gobber said. Hiccup wondered what he was thinking at the sight in front of him. "Oh. Well then. Um...carry on."

Hiccup smiled sleepily and fell asleep again, Astrid's hands still gently playing with his hair.

When he woke up again the hold was dark and the sea was calm. He felt better, much better than he'd felt since he'd left Berk. He shifted a little and realized that Astrid was asleep beside him, her cheek resting on his shoulder and her arm draped around his waist. Hiccup laid very still for a moment, but she was clearly fast asleep, her lips slightly parted and her shoulders rising and falling with every calm, deep breath. With her body pressed against his under the blanket he felt warmer than he had in a long time. He kissed the top of her head, pulling her a little closer, and smiled to himself.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

JUST LOOK AT THESE ADORABLE BABIES OH MY _GOD_.

Initially my only idea was "I want to write something inspired by Hiccup the Viking Who Was Seasick." Because if you haven't read the book series for HTTYD, there's actual a picture book that takes place years early, when Hiccup is little and he goes out to sea for the first time and he's scared and terribly seasick. I was just like "...what if he still gets seasick?"

And then suddenly it turned into kisses and I was like "...what?"

(Also taken from the books: Hiccup is perpetually cold. It's never mentioned in the movies, but I always get fidgety hands and fall over when I think about it because Hiccup is literally the only person in Berk (at least for the first movie) to wear long sleeves. And from the looks of it it's _summer _in Berk and what is that adorable little noodle doing? WEARING LONG SLEEVES. But then BUT THEN we get to the second movie and who else wears long sleeves? VALKA. LITERALLY THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO WEAR LONG SLEEVES ARE HICCUP AND HIS MOTHER. I like to think Hiccup got his cold nature from her. Which then gives me plot bunnies of "what if Valka wasn't taken?" that little Hiccup was constantly going to Valka going "mommy, I"m cold" and she would wrap him up under her cloak and they would stay warm together. But this is a tangent when I ought to be talking about my Hiccstrid feelings.)

I'd like to think that for the first few years after the Red Death battle (after the first movie and in the first two seasons of the TV show) Hiccup and Astrid were in this adorable awkward stage of "we like each other but WE'RE NOT GONNA TALK ABOUT IT" so there was some uncomfortable flirting and a handful of very quick kisses but mostly they adamantly pretended like they didn't have crushes on each other and at the same time were vehement about the fact they belonged to each other. If that makes sense. So then this happens.

And then at the wedding they're all super cute and coupley and HOLDING HANDS IN PUBLIC and then sometimes SNEAKING OFF TO GO KISS IN AN ALCOVE and IT'S ALL SO CUTE. And they come back to Berk all nervous and still holding hands and Stoick is like "PRAISE THOR ALMIGHTY THE PLAN WORKED" and he and Gobber high five. And the other kids are like "dudes, what took you so long?"

You will probably notice that Frozen reference feature heavily in this. I HAVE SUCH A LADYBONER FOR SNOW COUSINS YOU HAVE NO IDEA. My headcanon is that Hiccup was the adorable youngest cousin at all the family reunions and Anna thought he was a living baby doll and lugged him around everywhere, but he liked Elsa best because she was quiet and gentle and would read stories to him while he sat on her lap and pointed at pictures. So now that he's here for the wedding it's SUPER CUTE because not only do Anna and Elsa adore him, but they're like "HE BROUGHT A GIRRRRRRL" and they ship Hiccstrid so hard. "

Other miscellaneous Snow Cousins headcanons:

-Kristoff and the kids get along super well. Astrid teaches him a few things about ax-fighting, and Kristoff introduces Hiccup to the trolls. (Hiccup is pleased that his childhood beliefs have been verified.) He also teaches them to play hockey and Anna joins so they can have a two-on-two match. (Elsa is the referee. And the one responsible for freezing the courtyard. She's basically their human zamboni.)

-Astrid LOSES HER SHIT because Hiccup forgot to warn her about Olaf and she was Not Prepared.

-Toothless and Sven become besties. And Anna adores Toothless. Hiccup takes her flying and she's like "THIS IS THE BEST WHO ELSE WANTS TO FLY?" and Kristoff is like "not me thanks that is too much adventure for me my quota is full."

-Anna and Elsa offer to get Astrid all dolled up for the wedding and she's like "sure! why not?" and then thoroughly enjoys Hiccup's reaction.

-I wrote a drabble a while ago about the kids visiting for Christmas and Anna teaches them how to waltz and then Hiccup's like "yeah, we don't dance like that at Berk, here, we'll teach you" and Elsa's like "yeah, no, kiddo, I don't dance" and Hiccup's like "I HAVE A PEGLEG AND I DANCE, YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE" and he makes her dance and it's adorable. I think that scene should end up here.

Yeah, I should just write a second chapter.

I keep writing these little standalone oneshots/drabbles that turn into Things! Oh, well. It's very exciting, at least. I went through a dry spell for about two years where I didn't write anything at all for any fandom or any personal work and it made me miserable. So right now I'm just kind of going with the flow!

If you have prompts, questions, comments, or just want to chat, my tumblr is themetaphorgirl and my ask is open!

Also, the title for this came from "Like Real People Do" by Hozier. I am obsessed with it. For real. Listen to it and imagine Hiccup and Astrid shyly kissing in the cozy little hold of the ship while holding hands. You will roll on the floor and die. At least I did. Because I am mature.

Also let's talk about how the best part of this is Astrid calling Hiccup a potato. Real smooth, Hofferson.


End file.
